


Not without you

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki spent the whole day recording the drama and now the only thing he want to do is lay down and sleep. But Minho is there to takes care of Jinki, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not without you

Jinki pushed the door open and stumbled inside, shrugging off his coat and toeing his shoes. He could hear footsteps approaching, but Jinki did not look up, he simply finished of sliding his sore feet in the slippers and stepped on the step, almost tripping on it, almost.

“Are you at home?” came the low and soft voice that made Jinki feel more relaxed just listening it. Over the years, he learned that Minho had many voice tones and Minho knew how and when to use them.

He smiled, looking at Minho who smiled back, his hair falling down over his eyes. “You need a haircut.” he whispered walking to the room and falling on the couch, his eyes sliding closed.

Minho chuckled. “I think so, but I started a new drama, a historical drama, remember? So I can’t have short hair now.”

Jinki hummed pulling a pillow and hugging it. It had a faint of Minho’s perfume there. He liked that.

“Where is Taemin?”

“I have no idea, he left without saying where he was going. You know him.” he said sliding his fingers through Jinki’s hair. Since when Minho was so close? Oh well, he did not care.

“Hmm.”

“Did you eat something?”

“I don’t know? I can’t remember.”

Minho laughed and the fingers got away from Jinki’s hair that whimpered, opening his eyes, a pout forming on his lips. “Where are you going?”

“You need to eat. I… you know I can’t cook, but maybe has some leftover in the fridge.”

“I don’t need food, I need you, come here.”

“Oh, look at you whimpering there. Don’t be a baby.”

Jinki mumbled something and Minho started looking into the fridge, he could hear the noise of bottles swinging and pots being open. “I don’t need food.” he mumbled again, his head leaning against the sofa back.

“Whatever.” Minho answers from the kitchen. “You will eat anyway, you get cranky when you’re hungry and neither I nor Taemin, who hardly is in the dorm, deserve it.

"Oh, shut up. I’m not cranky, just a little grumpy.”

Minho was silent as he pushed the microwave buttons. Apparently, they had some leftover in the fridge.

Great, Jinki was starting to get hungry.

After a few seconds the microwave had beeped, Jinki heard footsteps and opened his eyes seeing Minho put a bowl in his hand. “What we have to eat?”

“Rice and kimchi. Sorry, is not much.”

“You cocked the rice?”

“The electric cooker made.”

Jinki chuckled. “Right, and the kimchi?” he asked pushing a lot of rice into his mouth, the amount he could put into his mouth without tearing it in two.

“Taemin’s mother.”

“This is good.” he said with his mouth full, picking up a few pieces of kimchi and pushing inside too.

“You’ll choke like that.”

“I’m hungry.”

Minho raised an eyebrow and Jinki shrugged, finishing eating as faster as possible, he still needed to shower to finally lie down and rest.

He looked at Minho who handed him a glass of water. “Bath now?”

“Can I have bed now? I’m really, really tired.”

“Okay, I think you can shower in the morning.”

Jinki flashed a bright smile to Minho, who leaned closer and pecked his lips quickly, but Jinki was not ready yet, they had not been seen each other all day, then he pulled Minho by his shirt, pressing their lips again in a long kiss.

“Now I can go to bed.”

“Come on then, you can sleep in my arms.”

“I always do.”

Minho laughed. “That’s true.” he said going into the room, tightly holding Jinki’s hand.

He looked at their hands together and smiled. Jinki always liked way Minho held his hand tight, tight as if he were running away from Minho if he let go his hand. He was not going anywhere, not without Minho beside him.


End file.
